Stitch! A Different Way
by Whadup5
Summary: An amnesiac Stitch crashes onto an unknown island and meets a girl named Yuna. Together, with the help of some friends, they try to recover his memories.
1. Episode 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Okay so this story is gonna be a slightly different version of the current anime that is cannon. I own nothing! RR and enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode one:**

"Cut them off, don't let them go into hyper-drive!" Gantu instructed

It was a fierce chase in the coldness of space. Gantu and Stitch, both in police cars, where trying to stop a prison break from being successful. Out of all the chases they had been through before, this one proved to be the most difficult. That was because whoever operated the hijacked vehicle was very skilled at operating it. Making it very difficult to even keep up with prisoners.

"Smish" replied a determined blue alien

Stitch had become mostly good at English at this point. But he still used Tatilouge when he was very focused at the task at hand

But this case he was not very focused. Today his mind kept wandering off, this chase wasn't helping in the slightest. he tried to stay focused, but his mind warped around another subject

"_I've sacrificed to much for you Stitch! And this is how you repay me. By-"_

"626 focus!"

Stitch snapped back into reality at the sound of Gantu's voice. Stitch looked to his side to see Gantu's ship next to his.

"Focus on the task ahead!"

Stitch looked ahead to see that his ship was going a lot slower and was almost going in the wrong direction. With that, Stitch violently shook his head and started to focus on the task at hand. The vehicle was noticeably running low on fuel by the way it started to slow. Stitch took the opportunity. Stepping on the gas he sped toward the vehicle. But before he could shoot them down, his mind wandered again

"_I hate you! I hope I never seen you again!"_

"626?"

Stitch was once again snapped back into reality, but this time not by Gantu. Stitch looked over, but barley got a chance to look at the subjects face before getting hit by a white ray.

The controls went haywire, the screen went to static as tiny sparks began to fly. But Stitch, however, couldn't notice it.

Thanks to the white ray, Stitch was suddenly overcome by a huge amount of pain in his head. He clutched his skull and screamed as loud as possible. His claws digging into his skin as he tried to stop the pain. While that was happening the unknown escapee laughed at the blue alien's pain. She pulled out a small metal device and threw it at Stich's ship. It shattered small parts of the window, sprinkling Stitch with glass of all different sizes. Stitch barley opened his eye to see that the device was counting down in glowing red numbers.

It was a bomb

"It's been nice knowing you" The woman said before speeding off

With only a few seconds, and a weakening consciousness, Stitch took one of his hands off his aching head and placed it in his Tiki necklace. And with one good tug he ripped it off his neck and chucked it out of one of the hole of the window, breaking the red chain in the process. But the chain didn't matter, it just couldn't be destroyed.

The Tiki necklace drifted off into space, it being the last thing he saw before the bomb, and unconsciousness ingulped him.

The bomb exploded with the sound lost in the vacuum of space. Stitch's ship was hidden in a giant black cloud, making it impossible to determine where he was. If he was still there at all.

But what they didn't see was what hid behind the curtain of smoke. Stitch's ship had stayed intact, with a few dent's and missing pieces. With the help of the blast, Stitch's ship was blown far off into space. The blast sent him flying for miles: past planets, stars, and asteroids alike. All the way to a familiar planet, Earth. Once he was caught in it's gravitational pull he began to fall. His ship nearly bursting into flames as it spiraled onto and unknown island.

"626!" Gantu yelled

Forgetting about the prisoner, Gantu turned his ship around and raced to the cloud of smoke. He couldn't see much with it in the way, but when it cleared he was left devastated. All he could find was bits of his ship and a tiki necklace floating in space. Gantu said nothing, but gave a salute to the fallen alien.

'Captain Gantu, come in' came a voice from the communicator

"Uh yes, this is Gantu" Gantu quickly responded

'We've lost the signal to 626's ship. Did something go wrong?'

Gantu nearly cried as his ship pulled in the tiki necklace "Yes very wrong"

* * *

Meanwhile on an island far away from any other landform, other things began to take place. The whole island seemed to be having a peaceful day. It was as calm as the water that surrounded it. And deep into the jungle of the island there was a massive rock that was under a equally massive tree. The roots of the tree grew all over the aged rock as though it was protecting it. It's moss and aged cracks giving it a sort of natural beauty. And today one to observe the beauty was the eyes of a young girl

"Great Chitama spiritual stone-" said the young girl

She was a tannish girl with brown hair. She wore a red dress with yellow flowers scattered across it, with a white stripe lining the bottom edge. She also wore dark blue leggings topped off with red sandals. Finishing off her look was her hair that was tied into two side ponytails with a beaded hair tie. The girl had her head down with her eyes closed. One hand on the stone while the other was in a fist on her heart. Almost in a praying type pose.

"Please protect daddy so far away, and help him finish his job soon. So he can come home to me and grandma."

The girl looked up at the stone, revealing her brown eyes as she took her hand off her chest.

She smiled "Thanks" she said before taking her hand off the stone

But what she didn't notice was the burning object that was falling out of the sky and onto the island, leaving a trail of black smoke behind it. The fall object fell and crashed onto the island with a loud bang. Letting a large orange light erupt from where it had fallen before fading away.

* * *

The young girl with folded white garb tied with a black belt hung over her shoulder began walking toward town. On the way she passed by her grandma who was tending to her garden. The woman was aged, wearing a light magenta dress and dark brown sandals. She was greyish black hair with a white stripe that was hidden in a grey scarf tied around her head. The woman looked over to the girl as she set the cucumbers she had in a basket with the rest.

"Yuna" She said, effectively stopping the girl in her tracks "Did you make a wish for your father at the spiritual stone?"

"No way!" Yuna lied as she revealed her white garb "I asked to be the greatest karate champion the world has ever seen"

Grandma stood up and smiled at Yuna.

"Ah! Don't worry Yuna" Grandma said clearly not buying the lie "Your father will be home next month. You won't have to wait much longer"

Yuna hung her garb back over her shoulder "Grandma, I told you it wasn't about him"

Yuna then started running toward a medium sized building

"I'm off to karate practice. See ya later!"

Grandma chuckled slightly "She sure is tireless. Yup, she is"

* * *

Near the shore of the island on some rocks laid the remains of a crisp, broken, spaceship. Not to far from the ship was an unconscious blue alien lying near the ship. Also near by was a young couple that was exploring the shore of the island.

"Woah! Check it out" The man said as he pointed to the nearly demolished ship.

"Cool" The woman followed as he dragged her husband closer.

The two got closer to get a look at what hardly even looked like a ship anymore. Both completely oblivious to the alien on the ground. Once the two were close enough they started to try and figure out what the object was.

"What do you think it is" The woman questioned

"I think it's a spaceship"

The woman smiled. She pulled out her camera and shoved it at her husband. The man backed up due to the sudden shove, nearly dropping the camera in the process.

"Take a picture of me near it"

The man smiled and held up the camera. At the same time the woman turned around and posed. But when she turned around her foot landed directly of Stitch's stomach. With the sudden force on his stomach, Stitch instinctively lifted up his claw and dug it deep into the woman's leg. The woman screamed instantly at the agonizing pain in her leg. She looked at the cause of the pain and only screamed louder when she spotted her foot onto of Stitch. The woman nearly fell over as she tried to get away from him. All while Stitch was curled up at the sudden pain in his stomach. And no matter how hard he tried to block out the screams they wouldn't end. And soon they were joined by the screams of the man

"What the heck is that thing?" the man yelled

"I don't know, but let's get out of here" the woman replied

Picking up his wife, the man ran as fast as he could to get away from Stitch. Both crying for help at the situation of the woman's leg

Once the screaming had ceased and the couple left Stitch began to relax. That alone helped the pain in his stomach die down. And after that pain finally died down, the source shifted to his head. Stitch clutched his head as he tried to make the aching stop.

'Why does my head hurt so much?' He thought

Stitch got to his feet and stumbled around as he tired to rid himself of the pain. Stitch stumbled into the water and tripped on what lied below. He fell into the water in a large splash. Opening his eyes he looked into the disturbed reflective water. When it was calm Stitch was shocked at the fat he couldn't recognize the reflection that stared back at him. Stitch then realized something that made him completely forget about the pain.

"Katune mega?"

* * *

Meanwhile at a medium sized dojo Yuna was starting today's practice.

"We will now commence with today's practice" Yuna began

Yuna, in her karate uniform, sat in front of tree men who wore the same uniforms as her only with white belts instead of black. The one to Yuna's right was a large grown man with a mostly shaved head. To his left was a small boy with auburn hair and gold eyes. And finally to Yuna's left was a tall skinny teen with long hair tied back into a ponytail. All four of them sat on their knees several feet away from Yuna, who was in the same sitting position. The three quiet and listening to Yuna talking.

"Let's start with reciting the principles of this dojo" Yuna instructed

"One. Always defend the weak" the large man started

"Two. Love everyone, even the mean" continued the small boy

"And three. Ichariba choodee" the tall skinny one concluded

"Or meet once, cousins forever" the three finished in unison

Yuna stood up with her hands on her hips satisfied "Good, first position"

While the others got into first position another boy was peaking his head out from behind the dojo sign. Yuna was quick to notice and she frowned at the boy

"Taro your late. Where were you? Hurry get dressed" Yuna said angrily

Taro was a pale boy. He hair was bluish-black and styled in a bowl haircut with a small curl at the top. He wore big round glasses, a light indigo shirt under a open cream colored shirt, blue-green shorts, blue shoes, and white knee socks.

Taro shook his head, the look on his face showing that something was wrong. The others turned around and smiled at him, still somewhat in first position. With the small boy giving a punch and a kick to the air

"What's wrong? You can tell me I'm a cop" The large man assured

Again Taro shook his head

"Just calm yourself! What happened?" Yuna semi-yelled

"My...handheld...console" Taro began, spacing out the words as he talked

"I was playing Coco Galaxy and almost cleared level three. But then...Kenny" Taro didn't finish as he started to cry

"Kenny" Yuna growled

* * *

At the edge of one of the stone docks where four kids

There was a pale girl with blonde hair. Her hair was mostly tired back in a large pink bow. With her bangs being puffed up the same way as the end of her pony tail. She wore a plain pink dress, short light pink sleeves, with a pink stripe across the bottom. Finishing off her look was white short pants, blue flats, and rectangular purple glasses

The next was a tan boy with black hair styled in an uppercut. He had an orange shirt with the sleeves and the upper-chest being a dark green. His look finished off with tan shorts and brown sandals.

Then there was the slightly more paleish boy with curly auburn hair. He wore a green t-shirt with a lining of blue, brown shorts, purple sandals and wristband, and a blue and black red hat that was faced backwards.

Finally there was Kenny. He had brown, curly, hair that was mostly covered with a black and white hat with a red letter K in the front. Matching was a purple shirt, black shorts, A blue wristband, and blue shoes with blue socks.

The other three were leaning over Kenny as he played on Taro's game

"Common get them, destroy yeah" The girl cheered

After pressing a series of buttons the screen showed the victory sign.

"Kenny wins!" the girl cheered again

"Sw~eet!"

"Totally"

"Heh! Too easy" Kenny exclaimed "Taro's a lamo, he can't even finish level three"

"He can't even tie his shoes" The auburn hair one teased, causing the others to laugh with him

"What's so funny?" they heard from behind, making them turn around

"What do you want?" Kenny asked angrily

Yuna stood above then with her arms folded. The look on her face showed she was not happy. With Tarp peaking out from the background

"You know what I want" she replied "Give Taro back his videogame" she demanded

Kenny scoffed as he waved the game around before tossing it at Yuna "Dorkaramas like him shouldn't be allowed to own these if they can't get past the baby levels"

Yuna handed the game to taro before continuing

"Now apologize" she demanded

"You kidding?" Kenny asked

"Yeah right, do you know who your talking to?" The auburn kid asked, standing up

"Yeah, him" Yuna answered simply "And he better do his talking to Taro"

Yuna then grabbed Taro and held him up in front of her

"Go on Taro, tell him to apologize! Go on!"

Kenny got up, pushing the auburn kid out of the way. Black garb tied with a white belt hung over his shoulder as he glared at Taro

"Yeah Taro, tell me."

"He doesn't have the nerve for it. Big scardy cat!" The blonde girl said as Kenny starred Taro down even more

Taro kept his eyes closed as he stuttered out "You... you better not get Yuna man, cause she's a karate master"

"Ha! Yuna just took over that rotting Dojo that her grandfather left her" The tan kid laughed

"My big brother takes lessons from an actual karate master" The blonde girl said with Kenny showing them his garb and belt

Yuna only smiled "Then why are you still a white belt? Baby level!"

The smirk was wiped right off Kenny's face

"Am not! When I went belt shopping...all they had was white" he replied, clearly lying

Yuna moved Taro out of the way, but still kept her grip on him

"Sure, whatever" Yuna said smugly

"What kind of dumb karate do you teach anyway? I heard you can't even use it to beat people up" The blonde asked

"That's right" Yuna snapped before smiling "Karate should never be used for hurting people, only for helping her love ones"

"So she's in love with Taro" the tan kid teased, making the auburn kid laugh

Yuna let go of Taro and faced them

"However, if one must fight to defend the weak, well then fighting is allowed"

Kenny smiled again "Then bring it on" he said, handing the auburn kid his stuff

Kenny then started to crack his knuckles, followed by his neck several times. Before he could finish though his hat was suddenly knocked off his head and high into the air. Yuna, who was in a backward high kicking stance, caught the hat and began to twirl it around. While Kenny was left to fall back into the others.

she smiled "I'll say it one last time. Apologize now" she demanded as she tossed Kenny's hat back onto his head

Kenny got back up and adjusted his hat

"I don't have time for any of your wimpy karate moves. Let's go"

"Yeah before she gets wimpier"

"With us"

The three boys ran away leaving the blonde girl behind, who was very quick to get in Yuna's face

"I'll bet your dad left this island without you because he got sick of you being such a tomboy all the time"

Yuna remained emotionless. She then grabbed a nearby stick and snapped it in half over her leg. She then shoved half of it into the hands of the frightened girl

"Please don't hurt me" she begged

Yuna only smiled as she took the inside and happily tasted it

"Sugarcane. It's sweet"

"Unlike you" the girl yelled as she tossed the stick and ran

Near the docks the large man, now in his police uniform, was cycling in a certain direction. His breathing was loud as he kept up a slow pace.

"It's officer Sizuki. Looks like he's in a big rush"

Officer Sizuki stopped infront of the two who were just leaving the docks.

"Hey Yuna, we got a report that a blue monster attacked a married couple" he explained before going off again

"Wow, let's check it out" Yuna said excitedly

Taro, however was not onboard with the idea

"No thanks. I got my game back, I'm gong home."

"Your with me" Yuna said as she pulled Taro by his arm

* * *

Yuna and Taro arrived at the medical center where the woman was currently being tended to. She had tears in her eyes as the doctor was cleaning her wound. But with her husband next to her, holding her hand, she managed not to scream. Already there was officer Sizuki, who was looking nervously at the wounds on the woman's leg.

"Wow! That looks like it really hurts" Yuna said with officer Sizuki nodding in agreement

* * *

While they where at the medical center Stitch was elsewhere. Stitch wandered aimlessly through the island, and eventually ending up in the marketplace. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice his location. Nor did he notice the growing crowd of people looking shocked and confused at him. But at the moment Stitch didn't notice, or care about the ones that watched him. His mind focused as he desperately tried to a memory, any memory besides when he woke up

After awhile the gnawing feeling of hunger had finally caught up to him. Stitch snapped out of his trance and put his hands on his stomach. He looked around in search of anything that looked liked food. But what his eyes caught was dozens of eyes starring him down. Stitch looked around as it seemed like every eye in the world were looking at him. Stitch thought of what to do next. Almost naturally he cleared his throat before speaking

"Oh ah hi~!"

That was enough to cause everyone who was starring at him to scream and go into a panic. People scrambled all over to try and hide from Stitch. One lady was bold enough to go up to Stitch and hit him with a rolling pin. Stitch tired to dodge, even block the attacks, but the lady stayed persistent. Finally Stitch had enough, when the next blow came Stitch grabbed the rolling pin. He tried to pull it away from her. But without the knowledge of his strength, it just became a simple game of tug-of-war. Stitch then closed his eyes and pulled as hard as he could. Stitch got the rolling pin, but in the process flung the woman into a nearby stand. That only added more to the growing scramble of people. The endless screaming wasn't helping his headache, only making it worse. With the pain coming back Stitch ran as fast as he could to get out of there. As he ran past people struggled greatly to get out of his way.

* * *

Finally Yuna and Taro came running in. After a certain point they stopped running, with Taro needing a small break.

"If I had to guess, I'd say the monster came through here" Yuna assumed as Officer Sizuki finally came on his bike

Yuna looked over to see the four from before huddled in fear.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" Yuna asked as she ran over to them "Did you see the monster? Where did he go?"

Kenny still a trance of fear pointed to his right "Big blue monster...that way"

Yuna looked in the direction Kenny was pointing. She nodded

"It's trying to hide in the Chitama forest"

* * *

Stitch was indeed in the Chitama forest. But hiding was not what he was doing. After settling his hunger with some fruit he found, Stitch laid down on the grassy floor and closed his eyes.

No more interruptions, he had to think. Who was he? Where was he? How did he get here? And why was he here?

Out of all the questions, there was only one that he could sort of answer. After realizing that he had no memory did he take notice of the remains of the ship. And after identifying did he piece together how he must have gotten here.

That just left the last three questions. And now they were to be addressed.

Stitch didn't know when, but at some point he fell asleep. And around that time Yuna ran past him. Yuna backtracked and stopped in front of him

"That's it" she whispered

Yuna picked up a stick that was near her and hid behind the three that was near Stitch. Trying to keep herself hidden she raised the stick and began poking Stitch with it.

The first poke, Stitch did nothing. The second one, Stitch swatted at it. The third one was the poke that made Stitch grab the stick. With one sharp pull the stick was pulled out of Yuna's hands. Yuna fell back as she managed to break a piece of the stick off

"He's got such incredible strength" she said in shock

Yuna got up and quietly shuffled around Stitch. Once she was at his head she leaned over, with her face being just inches from his.

Stitch felt something breathing on him. After a moment he finally opened his eyes to see Yuna's face in front of his. That was enough to cause both of them to scream. Yuna lost her balance and almost fell on Stitch, if he had not rolled over in time. The two looked at each other for a brief moment. Finally Yuna angrily pointed at Stitch.

"You're the one who caused all that trouble in town!"

Stitch looked confused at her.

"Gaba?!"

Yuna composed herself and got into a fighting stance

"Your under arrest. Don't move"

Stitch tilted his head "Arrest?", 'Where have I heard that before?'

"Yeah that's right" Yuna said as she charged at him

Yuna tied to pin him with her foot but Stitch was quick to dodge.

"Gaba ika tasoopa?" Stitch yelled

Again Yuna charged him, and again Stitch dodged her. Stitch, seeing as this is going nowhere, decided it would be best to run.

"Hey! Get back here!" Yuna yelled as she chased after Stitch

Yuna continued to chase after Stitch, all while throwing attacks that he returned by dodging. Finally Stitch was chased to a cliff where he skidded to a halt. Yuna smiled as he finally stopped, failing to notice the reason why he stopped. Yuna jumped up and went in for an air kick. Stitch, who was too distracted by the cliff, was hit dead on by Yuna's attack. With the force of the kick the two were sent into the water. Yuna was quick to react, after recovering from the fall she swam to the surface. Leaving Stitch who began to flail as he didn't know why he couldn't swim. Once Yuna got to the surface and took a breath she looked around for Stitch.

"Hey! Where'd he go?"

Stitch's eyes started to close as he sank to the ocean floor. Eventually Yuna swam down, grabbed Stitch, and pulled him to the surface. Stitch opened his eyes and looked at his rescuer. He may have been delusional from the water in his lungs, but he could have sworn that the image of the girl turned into a tan surfer dude. But it quickly turned back to a girl as Yuna pulled him to the surface. Yuna dropped Stitch on the ground before she fell to her hands and knees near him. Once the oxygen had replaced the water in his lungs, Stitch rolled on to his back and starred up at the sky. And after taking in some well needed air herself, Yuna simply collapsed

"Takka" Stitch said as he took in some deep breaths

"What does that mean?" Yuna questioned, clearly annoyed by Stitch's language

Stitch turned his head slight so that one of his eyes could see her "Thank you" he replied with slight sarcasm in his voice

"Oh! Your welcome"

The two laid there in silence for awhile before Yuna spoke again.

"Hey?" she asked with Stitch replying with a "Hm?"

"Why did you do all those bad things?"

Stitch sighed in relief as the girl was finally ready to talk things out.

"Bad things?"

"You turned the whole town upside down. And you attacked a couple"

"Aggaba, stop stop" Stitch cut her off as he put his hands in the air.

Stitch put his hands down and started to explain his side of the story. And the more he went the more his story made sense over the ones she gathered

"Oh! Sorry for accusing you"

"Isa Oketaka"

Again the two laid in silence. When they finally got enough strength they got up and began walking. With the silence being awkward to Yuna she decided to break the ice.

"So, what's your name?"

Stitch grabbed one of his ears while the other fell and drooped.

"I don't know" Stitch replied quietly

"You don't know!" You asked, not prepared for that answer.

Stitch nodded "Meega-I woke up and couldn't remember", he explained trying to stay in english

Yuna thought for a moment "Well just think, search deep into your mind and try to find a memory"

Stitch shut his eyes and searched deep into his mind. Just as before he found nothing. But this time he did find something, it was still a little burry but it would have to do

"_Your name is 626 isn't that nice?_"

Stitch began to faint as he stumbled to keep his footing. Yuna notice and was ready to catch him.

"My name is 626" he said as he rubbed his head

Yuna tilted her head "Your name is six hundred and twenty six?"

626 shook his head "Naga 626"

Yuna looked at him, then simply shrugged "Well it's something"

The two continued to walk until the came upon the Chitama stone. With it being hard to miss 626 took notice of it right away. Yuna, along with the stone, noticed 626's curiosity.

"That's the Chitama spiritual stone"

"Spritual stone?"

"Grandma always says that 'many mystical creatures from all over the universe come to this stone so they can receive it's mystical powers'." Yuna explained

626 was fascinated by this. He approached the rock and put his hands on it. He waited for a moment, and nothing. 626 was about to be skeptical, until a wave of power surged through his body. 626 ripped his hands off and starred fearfully at the stone. Yuna ran to his side and knelt down to him.

"626 what happened? Are you hurt?"

626 didn't look at her, his eyes still fixed on the stone.

"Eegalagoo" he said softly

They heard a small giggle. Turning their heads it revealed to be Grandma.

"I see you felt the power of the spiritual stone"

"Grandma!" Yuna acknowledged

Grandma looked at the stone as she continued

"Using the unlimited power of the Chitama forest, the stone can make any creatures greatest wish come true"

626 got back up and looked back at the stone, a smile forming on his face

"My memories"

Yuna smiled along with him

"That's right! You could wish to get your memory back!"

"But" Grandma added "If you want the stone to help you, you need to show it your worthy by doing good deeds"

"Good deeds?" 626 questioned, getting a nod from Grandma

"If you do 43 good deeds, the spiritual stone will make your wish come true"

626 nodded "Oketaka, naga problem"

Grandma shook her head "But these deeds must be from the goodness of your heart, not for self gain"

626 frowned. Yuna, noticing it, got an idea in her head

"Hey! Why don't you stay with us until you can get your wish?"

626 turned to her and smiled

"Really?" he asked, to which Yuna replied with a nod

"And I'm gonna help you be good"

626 then took her hands "Takka Yuna"

Grandma chuckled

"Alright Yuna, time to go home for dinner"

"Can we take 626 with us Grandma?" Yuna asked

"I know, we can tell people he's a stray dog we found in the forest"

With out looking back at then Grandma replied "Sure, why not? Ichariba Choodee"

Yuna jumped up and cheered

"Do you hear that? She said 'Ichariba Choodee' which means 'meet ones cousins forever'."

626's eye twitched but he still smiled "Matyr! Cousins!"

The two took each others hands and ran toward Grandma.

"This is gonna be sweet!" Yuna said

626 only frowned, with Yuna being too happy to notice. 626 wanted to feel happy but something was bothering him

'Why does this feel so wrong?'

* * *

Meanwhile back in Kwaii, Nani was talking to someone at the door

"Yes thank you very much for the news. Aloha!"

Nani shut the door and turned around, her smile gone from sight. Also with something in her hands

"Everyone, family meeting!" Nani shouted

It was a long moment but finally everyone had arrived.

Jumba covered in black smoke, Pleakly wearing cooking attire, and Lilo looking very angry about something.

"What is wrong for I am very busy" Jumba complained

"Yeah!" Pleakly joined "Unless you want burnt turkey for dinner I suggest you make this quick"

But when they saw the look on Nani's face, they started to understand the circumstances. Lilo however was to buried in her anger to notice. Then they took notice that Stitch was nowhere to be found.

"Where is 626?" Jumba questioned, getting more and more worried by the minute

Nani did her best to compose herself "That's the thing"

Taking in a deep breath Nani told them the news

"Stitch...was pronounced dead today"

Even Lilo shared in the shock that the others showed. Then Pleakly laughed nervously

"Your joking. Your joking right?"

Nani started to cry as she shook her head. She then opened her hands and revealed Stitch's tiki necklace, in it's slightly burnt form. Lilo instantly had tears forming in her eyes. She slowly walked up to Nani and took the necklace from her. After observing it for a minute, the tears started to flow as Lilo threw the necklace and ran to her room. Nani sighed, picked up the necklace and walked after Lilo.

Jumba and Pleakly just stood there as they tried to fully take in the news. Jumba, instead of tearing up, got a look of determination. Jumba quickly headed out the door, with Pleakly giving chase out of curiosity.

"Jumba where are you going?"

Jumba didn't answer, something just told him that his creation wasn't gone.

* * *

Nani went into Lilo's room to see Lilo crying into her pillow. Nani sat down next to her and talked in a soothing voice

"Lilo, baby, it's okay"

"No it's not!" Lilo yelled with it being muffled by her pillow

Lilo peaked her head out from her pillow, revealing her bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks

"The...last thing...I told him was...was" Lilo was sniffling and choking on her breaths as she tried to talk. But the last part came out as more as a whisper as she clutched her pillow even harder

"I hate you"

"Oh~" Nani said in realization.

Nani started to rub Lilo's back as cried even harder from the sentence

"First mom and dad, now Stitch, I can't take it anymore!"

Nani grabbed her little sister and puller her into a cradled hug. The two said nothing as Lilo continued to cry in Nani's arms. The only words being said were the ones Lilo occasionally whispered

"I'm sorry"

* * *

Pleakly barley managed to keep up as Jumba ran to the ship. Once Jumba got inside he ran to the keyboard and began furiously typing. Finally Pleakly caught up. After catching his breath did he speak

"Jumba, what are you doing?"

"By using the tracking chip implanted into 626 I can pinpoint his location"

"Wait, when did you put a tracking chip in Stitch?"

Jumba smiled "Living on island gives you a lot of free time"

The screen showed a green map with the outline of an island on it. And on that map was a red dot that was moving

"Aha! There you are!"

Pleakly beamed "You mean he's alive?"

Jumba looked to Pleakly and smiled

"Get ready. Where are going to find 626"


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2:**

It was another beautiful morning, and 626 and Yuna where deep in their slumbers with their own separate dreams. Finally, at one point, 626 groggily opened his eyes with a large yawn. While it was still fresh in his mind he thought about his dream. It was really weird. He dreamt that he was in space and he was fighting something that he couldn't make out. But it was only a dream and not something to ponder about. Tossing his dream aside 626 then noticed the fact that in front of him was a chandelier. It was Yuna's chandelier, but upside down. He then blamed the new confusion on him being tired and rubbed his eyes; only to stop in horror. Instead of feeling two hands like he expected, instead he felt four.

"Tele Sharov"

626 shakily pulled his hands away from his face and into his full view, and only added more to his horror. What he saw was not two hands, but four. 626 could do nothing but panic, and soon after scream as he felt himself fall from what he now recognized as the ceiling.

Yuna woke up with a jolt of the feeling of a heavy object suddenly fall onto her stomach. As she shot up she managed to knock it of her. It landed on the ground with a large thump to which she recognized it as 626 by the 'Ow' he cried when it hit the floor.

"626!" Yuna yelled as she clutched her aching stomach

When she managed to dull the pain she looked angrily to the blue alien, very prepared to dish out a yelling

"What's the meaning of-" she started before she shared the same shock as the trembling 626 on the ground.

After just staring at the four arms for a moment they shared in a duet of screams.

* * *

"Alright, dig in!" Grandma said as they all sat at the small table.

Yuna grabbed her bowl and chopsticks with a smile

"Thanks Gram, I'm starving!" Yuna said happily

Yuna was about to grab some food when she saw 626 using all four of his hands to mess with his chopsticks. Amazed over how much control he had over them. That bothered Yuna, a lot, and it showed as she set her bowl and chopsticks down.

"Uh actually Grandma can I talk to you about something" Yuna mostly whispered, and Grandma nodding "626, you start without us"

"Oketaka" 626 responded, half ignoring her as he started to poke his chopsticks into the yams

Yuna and Grandma walked a good distance away from the table before they began to talk.

"Grandma he has four arms" Yuna acknowledged

"Well I noticed that" She replied calmly with a small chuckle

"I'm starting to wonder what 626 really is. A number for a name, blue fur, incredible strength, and four arms: I think he might be some kind of dangerous alien"

Grandma put her arms over Yuna and guided her back to the table

"Well whatever he is 626 is our guest and we must treat him otherwise"

They look back to see that 626 had taken his, and everyone elses chopsticks and hade a miniature model of a pair of chromosomes. Using the yams as a makeshift glue to hold it together. Both Yuna and Grandma stared in both interest and confusion as 626 began to mush the yams together into a sculpture

* * *

Later on at the dojo Yuna and Stitch sat on their knees facing each other. Both were dressed in their karate gear with 626 having holes in the sides for his extra set of arms.

"Karate can help you get rid of your bad habits" Yuna began "First the proper greeting. Bow like this"

Yuna put her hands to the floor and put her head down with her nose nearly touching the ground. Her back was straight, which made it harder for her to keeps her eyes on 626. After giving a demonstration she sat back up and waited. He nodded and proceeded to copy her.

Yuna stood up and nodded "Good, good."

626 raised his head and smiled.

"Now starting stance. Heit!" Yuna then faced the entrance and crossed her arms

Again, after getting up, 626 copied her.

Yuna smiled again "Hey that's not bad for your first time. I hereby make you an official student of this dojo 626"

626 smiled, but got a face of defense when he saw others come by. It was officer Sizuki and Taro, both looking confused at 626.

"Master Yuna, what's that?"

"Not what, who" Yuna corrected "This is 626"

"Hello!" 626 replied simply

"Well it's nice to meet you"

He put out his hand and 626 sniffed it a little before taking it. In one upward shake officer Sizuki was sent into the air. 626 realized this and immediately leg go, leaving officer Sizuki fall to the floor. Taro became frightened, and screamed when he saw the obvious

"You have four arms!"

626 looked at his arms and hid them behind his back with a nervous chuckle. But before they could question Yuna spoke up.

"All right class, together we gonna help 626 learn the teachings and spirit of tichama karate"

* * *

After everyone was in their karate clothes Yuna started class. They sat in the same position as before with Sizuki to Yuna's right, Taro in the middle, and 626 to Yuna's left. With Taro inching more over to his left.

"We will now commence with todays practice. We always begin with reciting the principles of the dojo. Officer Sizuki..."

"One, always defend the weak" he started

"Next Taro"

"Two, love all even your enemies" Taro continued

"And the last one all together-"

"Three Ichariba Choodee" the two said in unison

"Meet once, cousins forever" Yuna concluded before getting serious "626. Do you promise to be generous to others, not selfish, always?"

626 nodded "Ih-uh Yes!"

"And you'll treat everyone like family by doing all your good deeds for them"

"Graazi!"

Taking that as a yes Yuna smiled "Awesome"

* * *

As they began with practice the mailman came buy, wiping the side of his face with a rag.

"Oh what a busy day I've have today. Being the only mailman on this island is exhausting"

Yuna's attention shifted when the mailman approached the dojo.

"Yuna, good mourning!" he called

"Good mourning Mr. Haunda" she greeted, walking up to him

He smiled at her "Look's like the only one working harder than me is you"

He put his rag away and reached into his bag. After searching for a moment he pulled out a card

"Here, afraid that's all for today" He said as he handed her the card

Yuna happily took the car. And with a small giggle she replied "Thank you"

Mr. Haunda chuckled and walked away with a wave before pulling out his rag again.

"Huh! Another busy day" He said to himself as he left

Yuna looked at the card, and frowned. 626 walked out in concern, and added more to it when he saw her face.

"It's from my dad" her voice sounded heavily disappointed

"Dad? Family?"

Yuna walked over to the ledge, sat down, and began to read the card. 626 tilted his head in interest, soon going and looking over Yuna's shoulder

_Dear Yuna,_

_Daddy's been hired to research some newly discovered underwater ruins. The picture on the back is me and the new submarine i'll be living on. There won't be much room down there so I'd better loose some weight_

Yuna turned the card over and saw her dad smiling next to a grey submarine. She turns it back over and continues reading

_Because of this new job I'm not going to make it home next month like I originally thought. _

_I'm sorry_

_I'll be home before you know it_

_Love, _

_Daddy_

Yuna looked away from the card

"My father has abandoned me" She said sadly

626, who was reading along, didn't find that the case

"Not abandoned. Family never abandons each other"

"How would you know?", 626 didn't answer "Exactly, you don't know what it's like to be abandoned"

Yuna looked back at 626, who had nothing to say at this point "Oh maybe you do but don't remember. So since my abandoned me, I'm not gonna remember him"

626 began to growl as Yuna got up, leaving the card behind to be blown away by the wind.

"Naga!" 626 yelled as the card was leaving sight.

"Oh let it go for all I care. Besides we need to go into town and explain what happened to the towns folk"

626 didn't turn around "No" he whispered, his growl getting louder

Yuna turned to him, confused

"YOU UNGRATEFUL TOOBAGA!" he shouted pointing at her with his right arms

"Ungrateful! How am I ungrateful?"

626 ditched his uniform and started after the card. But before he left he looked back at Yuna with a heavy glare

"Some people don't have dad's at all"

Yuna just stood there in shock. Taro and Sizuki poked their heads over to see what was going on

"Master Yuna, is something wrong?"

A moment went by before Yuna responded

"Class dismissed"

* * *

"And so that's what 626's intentions were" Yuna explained to the market people around her

"He meant no harm. So, please forgive him" She finished with a bow

"You see everyone, the little guys harmless. Wadda you say folks, bygones be bygones?" Sizuki proposed

"Well I guess so as a personal favor to Yuna" A woman spoke out

Yuna looked up and her and smiled "Oh, thank you so much"

"But I'd like to see the little monster before I can put the past behind me. Where is he?"

Yuna's smile disappeared.

"Well he's a little busy"

"Doing what?"

* * *

626 searched from the ground far and wide for that card, all the while insulting Yuna under his breath. But a part of him couldn't figure out why he was so upset about this. Even what he said before he left confused him

'Where did that even come from'

626 was taken out of that thought when he spotted the card balancing on a branch. 626 approached the tree and looked up at it, observing how tall and thick the tree was. But he couldn't let that distract him, he had to get that card. He grabbed the tree and started to climb, using his four arms and his toes to stay on. He got pretty far up, but couldn't keep a hold with only his toes. Finally half way up he slid back down, his claws digging into the tree and creating deep scratch marks into it. 626 was confused, he sat down and thought. While he was thinking he remembered this morning and the incident with the ceiling. He had climbed into the ceiling and stuck there in his sleep. But how could he do that and no do it here?

'What am I doing wrong?'

626 looked down stumped. He then looked at his feet and figured it out

"Smish!" he shouted

626 got up and approached the tree again, this time with newfound confidence. He jumped and gripped the tree, clutching the trunk with his hands and having his feet flat on the tree. He waited to fall, but it didn't happen. 626 smiled and proceeded to climb the tree in a bug-like fashion. He reached the branch and was about to grab the card. Only to have it stolen by a sudden bird who swooped it up and away. Before 626 could be frustrated he had to think fast. Looking around he found a large, ripe fruit. 626 grabbed it, aimed, but didn't let go. He wanted to hit the bird with the fruit to stop it, but a sense of dread and fear took over him. 626 sighed and ate the fruit, then continuing his persuit on the card. This time having the trees as his road instead of the ground. Using quick feet and instinct skills of acrobatics he finally caught the bird and retrieved the card. 626 smiled, let the bird go free, and finally headed back for home.

* * *

Deep in a different part of the forest Jumba and Pleakly had arrived and were now covering up the ship with leaves, branches, and anything that would hide the ship. Once it was well enough hidden they began their search. With Pleakly putting on his earth disguise of a wig and simply floral dress just in case.

"Wow this place Is almost as luscious as Kaua'i. And a lack of six hundred and twenty four little monsters as a bonus"

"Don't get used to it" Jumba said, "We are here to find 626, not to plan vacation"

"Well find then Mr. 'never have time for fun'. Let's find the little monster and not enjoy what this place had to offer" Pleakly said annoyed as he followed behind Jumba

After a long while of walking they spotted Grandma going for a stroll in the forest. She looked over to them and smiled

"Hello! What brings you to the Chitama forest?"

Pleakly stepped out from behind Jumba and put out a hand which Grandma took.

"Hello, we are looking for a little monster by the name of 626. Have you heard of him?"

"Yes I have actually, the poor amnesiac is staying with me and my granddaughter"

Jumba nearly tramples Pleakly as he rushed over to Grandma

"Did you say 'amnesiac'?"

Grandma nodded "Yes"

She turned and started to walk off "Come to my house for some tea and I will explain everything"

She got a good head start before Jumba and Pleakly looked at each other and rushed to catch up.

* * *

The three arrived at the house with Grandma giving a small, happy, sigh

"Here we are. Make yourself comfy and I'll put the tea on"

Jumba easily sat down, with Pleakly looking over the decoration

"What a unique decoration style. But it could use some improvements"

Yuna moped out of her room, the though of what 626 had said to her bringing her down even further. She walked down the hall and, when she saw Jumba and Pleakly, forgot about being upset.

"Hey!" she called, getting their attention

"Who are you? How dare you come into our house uninvited!" Yuna said as she put her hands up in a fighting pose

The two just looked at her confused. But everyone's attention was caught to a sudden yell

"Yuna!"

626 crawled in and onto the roof, one of his hands carefully holding the card. He stood upside down and waved the card at Yuna. Yuna looked up and smiled warmly at him.

"626?"

626 looked over to two Jumba and Pleakly. Before they could get a proper hello the room started to get darker as 626 fell off the ceiling and onto the hard floor.

"626!" Yuna yelled as she came to his side "Are you okay?"

626 sat up and rubbed the shoulder that broke the fall

"Ih"

Jumba stood in silence, carefully observing his creation's behavior.

"Why does that keep happening? That's the second time you've done that" Yuna questioned

Jumba's eyes widened. But before words could be exchanged Grandma walked in with a tray and two cups of tea

"I hope you like the tea. It's so rare that we have invited guests"

"Guests?" Yuna said in shock before scrambling to her feet and bowing

"626 bow!" she whispered. Not a moment to soon 626 struggled to his feet and copied her with a bow.

Yuna stood straight with her arms across her chest and a large blush on her face.

"Um-hi! I'm 626's friend Yuna"

"Well that's more like it. My name is Pleakly, earth expert"

Jumba hesitated as he had an eye on 626. But finally spoke with a bow

"I am Jumba Jookiba, reformed evil genius scientist. Creator of 626 and-"

Jumba was interrupted when he, and everyone else, heard a thud. They turn to the source to see 626 on the ground, unconscious, with his hands still clutching his head.

"626!"

They all surrounded him with worried expressions, Jumba being the most worried. Yuna started to shake him, but that only did nothing.

"626! Wake up!"

Jumba scooped him up and headed out the door. With Pleakly and Yuna following with quick haste

"Wait! where are you taking 626?" Yuna demanded

"I have something that will help 626."

They ran for a while until they reached where they had hidden the ship. After doing some shifting they were able to open the door and head inside. Yuna didn't get a chance to get over the shock of there being a real live spaceship. And at this point her jaw was nearly on the floor at the sight of the inside. After awhile she shook her head violently and focused on what was more important. Pleakly pulled out a pod and opened it. They gently set 626 down inside, closed the pod, and started the machine up. Soaking 626 in a green light. Yuna put her hands on the pod and began to cry over her friend. She then took notice of something in his hand; the card. Yuna only felt worse as she thought about the trouble she must have put him though to get that card. As Yuna sobbed over her friend Jumba began to do something that caught Pleakly's attention. Jumba had pulled out some kind of device and was scanning 626.

"Jumba what are you-?" Before Pleakly could finish they heard a groan. They turned and saw 626 sitting up and rubbing his head

"626!" Yuna yelled happily

Jumba opened the pod and Yuna instantly pulled 626 into a hug.

"You're okay"

626 broke the hug and proceeded to hand her the card. Yuna happily took it

"Thank you. 626 I'm so sorry for what happened earlier. You were right I am ungrateful"

626 smiled and hugged her this time

"Isa Oketaka Yuna"

Yuna wiped the tears from her eyes and chuckled a little.

"You know 626, what you did today was a really good deed"

626 beamed "Really"

Yuna nodded "Yup! one step closer to getting your memories back"

"Well if getting your memory back is what your looking for then we can-" Pleakly started before Jumba grabbed his throat

"Help you until you get your memories back" Jumba finished , forcing Pleakly's head to nod

Yuna's smile got bigger "Well be one big family now. Common let's celebrate!"

"You go, we'll catch up"

The two didn't hear them as they headed out the ship and back to the house. Once they where a good distance Jumba let go of Pleakly who spent a few moments regaining his oxygen. Once he could finally talk he looked to Jumba

"Jumba, why don't we just tell the little monster about his past"

Pleakly then noticed the sad look on Jumba's face. Jumba turned to his computer and started typing as he talked

"After scanning 626 I have found that he was blasted with a ray with the purpose of causing memory loss"

"Okay. But that still doesn't explain why we can't just tell him"

"From what I have gathered, whenever he is reminded of a part of his life, you and me, his systems shut down partially and temporarily. Causing loss of consciousness for a short amount of time. But if he is reminded of a huge part of his life then his systems might shut down completely and permanently"

"He might die!" Pleakly finished in shock, with Jumba nodding in agreement

"But that big part of his life is..." Pleakly trailed off. But Jumba already knew what he was going to say

"So, for the safety of 626 we must let him remember on his own and keep the existence of little girl a secret."

"You mean, lie to him?"

"It is not lying if we don't tell him in the first place. Now come, we must act like everything is natural"

The two began to walk out and rejoin with the others. While they were still behind Pleakly still had something on his mind

"Who would do something so evil"

"I may know" Jumba replied keeping his glance away

* * *

"HE WHAT!" the woman shouted

Deep in the outermost of space was a large spaceship. Inside was a woman sitting in a large chair hiding it, and herself, in the darkness. By the tone of her voice she did not sound happy. In front of the throne was a henchman dressed in a disguise of police armor. Who was currently giving the correct response of shuttering in fear.

"H-he survived M-M-Miss Delia ma'am"

Delia growled, nearly vaporizing the henchman with her blaster. After getting that anger our she simply chuckled. The henchman chuckled unnervingly.

"May I ask what is on you mind Miss Delia?"

"So the little fuzzball survived the explosion. Oh well, I guess then that makes the game even more fun from hear on out"

She got up from her throne, showing her appearance to her henchman

"Look out 626. Cause in my game, I always win"


End file.
